Todos los Días
by MikeRyder16
Summary: Todos los días es lo mismo. Cada vez que dejó que mi imaginación se libere por medio de mis dibujos sólo la existencia de nuestro ser se refleja. Desaparece poco a poco todo a nuestro alrededor, los alumnos, el maestro el salón, todo... Sólo somos tu y yo. [HITSUxKARIN] -LEVE-


_**BLEACH SUS PERSONAJES Y SU ENTORNO NO ME PERTENECEN EN LO ABSOLUTO, A EXCEPCIÓN DE ESTE INTENTO DE**_

 _ **ONE-SHOT A LA VEZ INTENTO DE SONG-FIC QUE ES UN UA :V.**_

 _ **(**_ ** _www. youtube watch? v=98Akpf1ph2o)_**

 ** _(LINK DEL VIDEO)_**

 ** _¡BUENA LECTURA!_**

Todos los días son lo mismo, despierto, me visto con el uniforme , desayuno me dirijo hacia la secundaria.

Todos los días es lo mismo, los vecinos que me conocen me saludan, no de la forma más cómoda pero creó que por modales lo hacen. Sigo caminando ahora las miradas cambian, unas con sorpresa y otras de forma reprobatoria, pues desde que tengo memoria me clasifican como delincuente, sin saber que soy el genio del instituto.

Todos los días es lo mismo, llegó a la secundaria, con innumerables miradas a mi alrededor y aún así pareciera que soy invisible. Los alumnos aún siguen aglomerados en los pasillos, pues aún hay algo de tiempo, me detengo pues mis ojos han captado lo que mi mente no ha dejado de pensar. Ahí estas tu al lado de tu melliza, cuidándola como siempre, y, a pesar de que no eres la chica más amistosa de todo el instituto tu sonrisa puede derretir hasta la roca más dura existente.

Me quede embobado y al fin me percato que el profesor a entrado al aula, tu entras seguido de él. Y yo espero a que la puerta se despeje. Te sientas en la última fila al final de la misma, junto a la ventana, casi siempre miras por ella, he de parecer un acosador, pero me es imposible apartar la mirada y perderme cada detalle de tus movimientos. El chico frente a ti se acerca, no se que rayos es lo que te dice, pero tu sonríes, quisiera ser yo el que te robara esa maravillosa melodía proveniente de tu interior hacia la mueca ladina de tus labios. Bajo la cabeza sintiéndome torpe, abro el bloc de dibujo que siempre llevo conmigo y empiezo a hacer algunos trazos...

Algunos son garabatos y otros son mucho más elaborados, el dibujo se me da muy bien... Tengo como portada principal tu rostro a lápiz, el primero que hice de ti. Ahora mi rostro refleja lo que bien puede ser una sonrisa, pequeño pero ahí esta. Sigo garabateando y dejó que mi mente me transporte al lugar donde sólo estamos los dos.

Todos los días es lo mismo. El profesor calma al alumnado para empezar la clase. Llama a la chica de ojos y cabellos oscuros al frente, al parecer tiene que explicar algo. La sigo con la mirada, a pesar de su falta de sociabilidad se le puede ver de más alegre al estar en estos momentos al frente, pues es su materia favorita y sin duda lo hace muy bien, sigo sonriendo como idiota y aún así ella no se topa con mis ojos. Vuelvo a mi estado de desinterés al notar como el mismo chico de antes le hace una pregunta estúpida que ella responde de la manera más amable y alegre que puede... Mi seriedad volvió, mi mano dejó de bocetear, me entraron esas ganas de ser yo el chico que hiciera conversación contigo, tomo la hoja por una de las esquinas y la arrugo tan fuerte hasta el punto de querer arrancarla. Me detengo, no vale la pena arrancar mis garabatos, al fin de cuentas por ella es que los hago. Mi mano cobra vida sólo la dejó proyectar lo que me venga en mente mi sonrisa apenas perceptible vuelve.

Todos los días es lo mismo. Cada vez que dejó que mi imaginación se libere por medio de mis dibujos sólo la existencia de nuestro ser se refleja. Desaparece poco a poco todo a nuestro alrededor, los alumnos, el maestro el salón, todo... Sólo somos tu y yo. En estos momentos tu de frente a mi sin nada que nos separe, el color se deja ver, las figuras cobran vida, criaturas mágicas aparecen, tu figura celestial se hace presente, tus ojos me hipnotizan como no tienes una idea... Sólo tu. De pronto como todas esa veces en la que me transporta tu presencia, todo se va, se aleja, se borra, desaparece, tu detienes tu explicación y recoges algunos de los documentos del profesor que han caído al suelo, no puedo apartar mi mirada de la tuya al momento que tus ojos al fin hacen clic con los míos. Caminas lentamente hacia tu asiento el cual esta justo a mi lado. Paras y me sonríes, al fin me notaste, y yo como un niño te correspondo.

Al final simplemente este día no fue como los otros pues tu mirada y la mía al fin han sido uno sólo.

 **HOLA DE NUEVO XD**

 **1.- ESTE PEQUEÑO ONE-SHOT VA DE LA MANO CON EL TEMA DE** ** _CAFÉ TACVBA "ERES", ASÍ QUE LES RECOMIENDO IR LEYENDO Y ESCUCHAR LA CANCIÓN, O AL REVÉS O COMO QUIERAN JEJEJE. BÁSICAMENTE ME BASE EN EL VIDEO._**

 ** _2.- NO HE PODIDO SACARLA DE MI CABEZA YA QUE ME ESTOY APRENDIENDO EL TEMA EN GUITARRA, ME DUELEN LAS YEMAS DE LOS DEDOS UN BUEN, PERO VALE LA PENA :3, ADEMAS YA ME SALE EL ACOMPAÑAMIENTO JAJAJAJJAJA ;)._**

 ** _3.- ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, DE TANTO PENSAR EN ESCRIBIR O NO, Y AYER SIMPLEMENTE SALIO LO QUE TENÍA QUE SALIR, TAL VEZ LOS PERSONAJES ESTÉN UN POCO FUERA DE FOCO, PERO QUISE VER A SHIRO DE UNA FORMA DIFERENTE, CREO QUE CON KARIN NO ES MUCHO EL CAMBIO, PERO RECUERDEN ESTO ES FF, Y YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERA CON MIS HISTORIAS JAJAJJAJA XD._**

 ** _4.- CREO QUE ES LO MÁS EMPALAGOSO QUE HE ESCRITO Y NO YO PUEDO CREERLO :V... NO ME GUSTA ESE MODO, PERO MI MEJOR AMIGA DIJO QUE ES ROMANTICISMO Y QUE YA NO HAY HOMBRES COMO AL QUE SE REPRESENTA EN EL DIBUJO.. SERA QUE POR ROMÁNTICO? NO LO SE TAL VEZ SI JEJEJEJ..._**

 ** _5.- ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y CUALQUIER COSA HÁGANLA SABER POR FAVOR HASTA LUEGO!_**

 ** _Bye-Bye !;)_**


End file.
